Paris Romance
by Liz-Tempest
Summary: Andy never left, it it one year later and they are back in Paris for fashion week. Miranda and Andrea have feelings for each other but doesnt think the other feels the same. How and Who will swallow their pride and confess? Read to find out. Femmslash
1. Chapter 1

'_I love you Andrea' a cold, familiarly low, raspy voice panted between her thighs. _

Andrea shot up from her deep slumber wide eye, sweaty, breathing irregular, heart slamming into her rib cage and shaking making the person beside her jump and turn a glare in her direction. Andrea could feel the icy blue eyes burning into her skin.

"Is there a reason you feel the need to disturb the entire plane?" that all too familiar voice snapped.

Andrea slammed her eyes shut only to find her dream imprinted on the back of her eye lids and a shiver ran down her spine causing her to fidget. She didn't know what to do, there was no way she could face Miranda right now. She shot from her leather seat and sprinted to the bathroom leaving a wide eye Miranda Priestly to her thoughts and her best friend to snap her head up from her laptop.

Andrea slid the door shut and leaned her palms on the counter. She had to do something about these dreams they were getting out of control. She shook her head at her reflection. At first she thought it was just stress but now they have become graphic and finding when she awoke she needed a cold shower to stop the throbbing between her thighs. Unfortunately no matter how immaculate the private jet was it didn't have a shower so she instead splashed cold water on her face from the sink. She tried to focus on something besides the fact that she just had a sex dream about the person sitting next to her and then proceed to ignore said person and make a dash for the bathroom.

………

Miranda stared out the window of her private jet, her thoughts consumed by the young woman in a deep slumber next to her. She could hear the slow steady breaths and could smell her perfume. Suddenly the girl jumped and shot up straight making her jump. She turned to look at the abject of her thoughts and admiration, she knew she had to say something and it couldn't be nice.

"Is there a reason you feel the need to disturb the entire plane?" Even to her it stung, she didn't like being cold to Andrea but she had no choice, if she was nice the girl and everyone else would realize that she had feelings for her and she wasn't ready for that, she didn't think she would ever be ready for that. If Andrea found out then one of two things could happen; one she would freak and run leaving Miranda to mend her broken heart, weak and vulnerable which she didn't like or two feel the same way. All her bets where on one, she didn't think a beautiful, intelligent, breath taking girl such as Andrea would ever harbor romantic feelings for someone such as herself.

As she looked as Andrea she noticed her unsteady breathing, sweat on her forehead and her brown eyes wide, she looked as if she just stepped out of a 'Halloween' movie, scared senseless or… judging by the girls legs being snapped close, she was aroused. Miranda felt a sting of desire shoot from the stomach and settle between her thighs and another sting of jealousy shoot from her stomach to her heart over whoever was in the dream. Then the girl jumped from her seat and darted for the bathroom. Miranda had expected a whisper of apology or that innocent smile that sent chills down her spine but instead the girl had ran from her. Miranda turned back to the window and tried desperately to decipher what just happened.

……….

Andrea was lost in thought as to what she should do as she leaned against the door, if she went back out Miranda would ask questions and Andy could lie under the icy glare or she could spend the rest of the flight in the bathroom which would raise more questions. Just as she was leaning toward staying in the bathroom a knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. It could be Miranda, she didn't care enough to pursue Andy to the bathroom.

"I'll be right out." She said trying to compose herself.

"It's me, let me in." Emily whispered to the door. She knew the moment Andy shot up from her chair what had happened and what she needed to do, when Andy had dreams like that she always had to calm her by talking to her.

They had been roommates for a year now, ever since her and Nate had broken up which happened when Andy got back from Paris, Emily had immediately taken her in. As much as she didn't show it at work she liked Andy and cared for her; she had no hard feelings after Paris for the simple fact she would have done the same thing and they were both first assistants now. After a few weeks of going to work together, going through hell, coming home together, and going out together they had formed a bond with Emily knew would last a lifetime; they weren't friends, they were more like sisters. This is why when Andy told Emily about her dreams and feelings she had been shocked but immediately got over it and realized the feelings Andy had for their boss was mutual, she started noticing Miranda staring at Andy and practically start drooling when Andy would wear a low cut shirt or a short skirt.

"Oh thank god!" Andy said pulling her into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Ok how juicy was it this time?" Emily said with a smirk and leaning against the door.

"This isn't funny!" Andy snapped.

"I know. I know. Go on." Emily said with a wave of her hand.

"I had a sex dream WITH HER SITTING RIGHT BESIDE ME!" Andy said getting louder with each word. She let out a sigh and leaned against the counter.

"I'm sure she did even notice." Emily said.

"She jumped! Then asked me why I felt the need to disturb the entire plane and I ran!" Andy said

"Well the running part probably didn't help your case… she probably just thought you had a nightmare." Emily reassured her.

"Yes but now I'm going to have to go back out there and she's going to ask questions and you know she can spot a lie a mile away!"

……….

Miranda saw Andrea drag Emily into the bathroom then heard the word 'Beside' being screamed by Andrea. Behind her Nigel let out a heavy sigh and pushed his laptop away and walked over to the bathroom gently knocking on the door. The fact that both Emily and Nigel followed Andrea into the bathroom came as no surprise to Miranda. Those three were like the three musketeers around the office, Miranda knew Emily and Andrea were roommates and often heard giggles coming from the outer office, she also knew Nigel lived in the same building as them and they did everything together. When one would have a hangover all three would have hangovers, and they would often have little conversations while they thought Miranda was working. Miranda would catch herself eavesdropping and trying to figure out there inside jokes. They acted like teenagers in high school which made Miranda smirk; she thought it was cute when they would innocently make fun of each other and when Emily or Nigel would get Andrea in a giggle fit, often when she knew Andrea was having a fit she would call her into her office just to see if the girl could control herself. Miranda took pleasure in watching the woman bite her lower lip or fidget while fighting the urge to laugh and watching her walk out of the office wasn't bad either.

………

Andrea and Emily both jumped when they heard the light knocking sound on the door. They both had an idea of who it was but they had to be sure it wasn't a flight attendant or someone else on board needing to use the bathroom.

"We'll be right out!" they called union.

"My spidey senses told me that I was needed." Nigel smirked. Then the door slid open and two arms jerked him into the secret hideaway.

"Ow!" Emily yelled when Nigel stepped on her toe.

"Move your big feet!" Nigel said trying to make his way to the wall opposite the door. He leaned against the wall, Andrea leaned against the counter, and Emily glared while leaning against the door.

"What am I going to do?" Andrea asked with a sigh.

"Ok well I'm sure Miranda has noticed that we are all in here…" Emily stopped noticing the problem.

"Yes we are all in here, it's worse now cause she probably knows something's wrong now!" Andrea pointed out.

"We can use that to our advantage, now let's move on; we are on our way to Paris for fashion week and you have feelings for our boss. Now you either drag her in here and join the Mile high club or meet yourself a sexy Frenchmen or woman and get over her." Nigel got right to the point.

"If I was you I'd go for the Frenchmen or woman maybe it would make Miranda jealous." Emily stated.

"Oh please! For Miranda to get jealous that would mean she had feelings for me, and we all know that's not the case." Andrea said looking at the floor, which gave Emily and Nigel the chance to share a glance. They both knew differently but they were also both hopeless romantics and wanted the two to discover their love on their own.

"Yea well still go for the Paris romance. You need to get laid." Nigel pointed out.

"How can I possibly get laid while we are there? All three of us are sharing a room!" Andrea said looking from one to the other.

"When you bring the lucky person back Emily will take the other bedroom with the queen size bed and you can have the master bedroom." Nigel suggested.

"Hey! I won the bloody coin toss, I'm supposed to have the master bedroom!" Emily scoffed.

"Oh come on Em, you know she needs to get laid." Nigel said.

"Or you could go to the other persons place." Emily hoped.

"Yea fine! I'll go to his place. And it will be a he, Miranda is my only exception." Andrea said turning to inspected herself in the mirror.

"Aw you mean you wouldn't do our little Emily here?" Nigel said with a smirk.

"Sorry Em, I live with you so I hear what happens in your bedroom… some don't sound pleased." Andrea said with grin. She loved picking on Emily and watching her reactions. Emily rolled her eyes and joined her in the inspection process.

"Ok Nigel now what did you mean by we can use this to our advantage?" Andrea asked turning to him.

"You'll see." He said opening the door. Emily and Andrea both followed him out, Andrea with her head hanging low staring at the floor trying not to make eye contact with Miranda.

They took their seats, Andrea beside Miranda and Emily and Nigel behind them. Andrea tried to seat as far in her seat away from Miranda but it didn't help, the icy blue eyes again burned into her skin and sent chills down her spine.

"Would you kindly explain why you three were all in the bathroom?" Miranda pushed. Andrea gulped one side thanking god she hadn't asked about her darting into the bathroom the other side scared about what Nigel was going to say.

"Oh we were just having a very intimate discussion about the mile high club." Nigel butted in. Emily let out a giggle and Andrea went into a coughing fit.

Miranda's eyes got wide and her breath caught in the chest. Of course Nigel was just kidding but still the thought of anyone laying a hand on Andrea made her want to call up her mafia contacts. Instead she got up and went over to the mini bar grabbing a few liquor bottles and returned to her seat. When she passed Andrea her leg brushed up against the girl's knee making both of them jerk and finally make eye contact. There was something in Andrea eyes that made Miranda wonder as she sat down. Andrea had jerked at such a small brief contact, Miranda knew why she had jumped the touch had set her never endings on fire and a shot of warmth through her body. But why had Andrea jumped? An idea came to mind as the seatbelt sign flashed and the flight attendant announced they were starting their decent.

Andrea could still feel where Miranda's leg had touched her knee. She had jumped and so had Miranda, Andy brushed it off as Miranda not expecting contact. Emily and Nigel saw the interaction and each had their own smirk imprinted on their face. They all snapped their seatbelts on and prepared for the landing.

As the plane neared the runway Miranda's hand locked around Andrea's wrist that was laying in her lap causing Andrea to gasp and stare at the contact. Emily and Nigel's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their skulls. Miranda was touching Andrea and the hand wasn't that far from a certain area causing Andrea to let out a whimper, bite her lip, and shut her eyes. Miranda glanced at Andrea's reaction which left her even more confused, did she have some kind of effect over the young woman? No, it wasn't possible. She probably just didn't expect the contact.

"I don't like landing." Miranda explained. Which was true, taking off wasn't that bad but a airplane hurtling toward ground at over 50 miles an hour freaked her out. She usually just kept it to herself but now she was doing an experiment and it comforted her to know someone was next to her. It comforted her even more when she felt Andreas other hand fall over hers. She shot a glance at hers and Andreas hands, her hand was warm with Andreas over lapping it, it shocked her that Andrea had responded in such a way but she would dream of pulling away.

Andrea felt possessed when she heard Miranda's explanation she automatically took her free hand and placed it over Miranda's reassuringly. She knew the older woman would pull away so she braced herself but nothing happened so she just faced forward and fought the urge to stroke the pale hand beneath hers. As the plane landed and came to a halt on the runway Andrea reluctantly let go of Miranda's hand and slipped her other hand from Miranda grasp. She got up to reached for her laptop only to have the blonde flight attendant grab it for her and hand it to her with a gentle smile.

"Here you go, um I don't have another flight for a few days so here's my number…" She said handing Andy a piece of folded paper. "Maybe we could get together sometime." She continued with a hopeful smile. Andy had to be nice she didn't want to hurt the girls feelings.

"That would be nice!" She said returning a smile. The flight attendant leaned in and kissed Andy's cheek then turned and with bounce in her step went to the back of the aircraft. Andy felt three pairs of eyes on her, one pair creating that familiar burning sensation. She turned to face Emily and Nigel, refusing to meet Miranda's glare. She wasn't sure why the older woman was glaring at her, it wasn't her fault the blonde was attracted to her, besides why would Miranda care? Curiosity got the best of her so she turned from Emily and Nigel's smirks and was met with Miranda's blue eyes filled with…. rage?

"Right well let go then." Nigel said breaking the tension by pulling Andy to the exit. Emily shot a scared look at Miranda and hurried after them.

Miranda felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and that someone was a blonde flight attendant. She had noticed the blonde looking at Andrea as she slept but thought nothing of it, and now the little slut had asked Andrea out right in front of her! Of course Andrea hadn't said yes but she didn't tell her to go to hell either. How could Andrea do that right in front of her? _She didn't know the blonde was drooling over her just like she doesn't know I'm falling for her. I've got to do something my heart can't take thinking_ _about Andrea with someone else much less her actually being with someone else. She would never think twice about you Miranda get over yourself! _There was an internal argument going on in her head as she walked off the plane, Nigel, Emily and Andrea were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Miranda didn't make eye contact with Andrea as she shot off order after order.

They made their way through the airport and out the front entrance to the waiting car. Just as they stepped into the midday sun Andrea collided with someone let out a 'Oh!' and dropping her purse and spilling its contents. As she looked up she found herself staring into the green eyes that took her breath away. As she stood in awe she didn't notice her friends and boss stare at the interaction.

"I'm so sorry." The Frenchmen said not taking his eyes from Andrea's.

"Oh, um, it's perfectly fine. I'm sure it was my fault anyways." She said. Both were completely ignoring the fact that her purse contents were still laying at their feet.

"Oh no nothing could ever be your fault, not with those innocent brown eyes." He flirted. Andrea let out a giggle, he was quite attractive the words tall dark and handsome came to mind.

Miranda turned when she heard Andrea's voice, she was faced with Andrea and a very handsome Frenchmen staring at each other, she felt as though she just stepped into one of those romantic movies her twins couldn't get enough of. _'Honestly must that girl be so damn attractive' _she glanced toward the blue sky _'I promise I'll be nicer just stop the torture' _then Andrea let out a flirtatious giggle making a growl escape from the back of her throat directed toward peppy la pew. She noticed Emily and Nigel turn to look at her. The same thought running though both their minds.

_Did she just growl?!_

"Could one of you pull Andrea away from peppy la pew, we do have somewhere to be." '_Shit! Why did I say that?!' _Miranda thought getting into the car.

Emily and Nigel both tried to hold back the urge to laugh at Miranda's jealousy, and also it seemed like the gods were against Miranda this year; first the blonde now 'peppy la pew'. Nigel stepped up to the pair. The Frenchmen had bent down to pick up the contents of Andrea's purse and Andrea couldn't help but sneak a glance at his behind, Nigel's cough brought her out of her trance and she turned to find him smirking at her. The man stood up and handed her purse to her.

"I hope you don't mind but I took your card, maybe I could call sometime, Si?" he asked holding one of her cards between his fingers.

"Si!" Andrea almost screamed her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Ok, until we meet again." He said taking her hand and kissing it not breaking eye contacted.

Nigel took Andrea's arm a lightly tugged "We have to go." He said and received a nod in reply. Andrea walked with him to the car with as if walking on air and a huge school girl grin plastered on her face. They separated near the car, Andrea slid into the car that Miranda and Emily was in and Nigel got into the car that was behind them. Emily and Andrea had to ride with Miranda since they were both first assistants and Nigel had to ride with some other people from _Runway _that were on the trip. The ride to the hotel would take at least thirty minutes so the three resorted to texting the whole time. Emily and Andrea even had to text even though they were right beside each other Miranda was still in the car.

To: Andy From: Em

_OMG! Who was that?!_

To: Andy From: Nigel

_Spill!!!!! _

To: Em and Nigel From: Andy

_His name is __Leon_. _He's eyes are to die for!!!_

To: Andy From: Em

_DOES HE HAVE A BROTHER?!?!?..... or sister?!? Lol_

To: Andy From: Nigel

_I WANT 1!!!! _

To: Em From: Andy

_Idk lol I'll ask when he calls _

To: Nigel From: Andy

_I love Paris!! Lol_

To: Andy From: Em

_U'll forget about Mira n no time with that guy. Lol_

To: Em From: Nigel

_She called him peppy la pew! And growled!! I think this is exactly what or little boss needs; some companion. _

To: Nigel From: Em

_Do u think she'll finally make a move?_

To: Em From: Andy

_Hopefully…_

To: Andy From: Nigel

_Seems like are really r going to get laid lol _

To: Em From: Nigel

_God I hope so. U saw her almost pounce that blonde and now she's growling at people!!_

To: Andy From: Em

_Just have fun, it's Paris have a romance to get your mine off the woman you want to blend over a desk lol_

To: Nigel and Em From: Andy

_Shut up! _

To: Andrea Emily Nigel From: Miranda

_Would you kindly stop acting like high school students. Andrea, stop giggling. Emily, stop snickering and Nigel I can't see you but I'm sure your doing something equally annoying so stop._

Emily and Andrea both jumped when they read the text from Miranda and Nigel smirked. After replying they all shut their phones and turned to look out the window.

To: Miranda From: Emily

_Yes, Miranda_

To: Miranda From: Andrea

_Yes, Miranda_

To: Miranda From: Nigel

_Of course, Miranda_

Miranda jumped when she received three text messages and rolled her eyes when she read them.

"I'm in the car with you!" Miranda said looking at her two assistants. Emily and Andrea both went red in the face.

"Sorry, Miranda." They said in unison.

* * *

**OK i know on my other story i said i would update in a matter of days but thats not goin to happen im terribly sorry :( i will be writing it dont worry i would never abandon any of my storys its just that when i get a new idea for a story i smiply must start writing it then. So as of now i am working on 3 Mirandy fics, i knw i havent posted the other one but i plan to soon. Please review and i will be updating when i can. I never sleep so it MIGHT be soon but i'm not saying for sure. Thank you! :) and dont forget to review i love hearing from my readers**


	2. Dinner in hell

**_Disclaimer:_** **I dont own 'The devil wears prada' i gain nothing from writing this other than being able to bring my fav couple together as i think it should be :)**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 2**_

They pulled up to the hotel and all stepped out while their bags were being taken to their rooms. Miranda immediately went to her room to freshen up before her dinner that afternoon and Andrea, Emily, and Nigel went to their room and darted for the mini bar.

"I didn't even know she could text!" Nigel said downing some liquor.

"Of course she can text, but I didn't see her take out her phone in the first place." Emily said drinking her own drink.

"She's sneaky." Andrea said downing two drinks.

"And you're an alcoholic." Nigel said moving to sit on the couch.

"Of course I am! I'm the one having sex dreams about the woman next door." Andrea said joining him.

"Which reminds me, how is it that our room is next to Miranda's?" Emily said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Isn't it obvious; she wants to keep us within sniping range." Nigel chuckled.

"Well at least we're together." Andy said.

"Yes, so if you have a steamy hot dream about said bossy you can come sleep in daddy's room." Nigel talked to her as if she were a five year old and pinched her cheek. Andrea slapped his hand away and they all got lost in a giggle fit, until Andrea's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil?" Nigel asked as she looked at the screen.

"No I don't know this number… Hello?" Andrea answered.

"Hello Andrea." A man's voice responded.

"Leon?" Andrea asked and glanced at Emily and Nigel.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me and a few people tonight. I know it's a little sudden but I wanted to make up for our little run in outside the airport." Now that she heard him talk more he didn't sound like a Frenchmen, he had an French accent and appearance but he spoke perfect English.

"Um, yes I would love to." Andy replied and Emily and Nigel exchanged a smirk.

"Wonderful, I will pick you up around say seven thirty?"

"I'll be ready!" she said and gave him the name of the hotel.

"Until then." He said and hung up. Andy closed her phone and turned to Emily with a grin.

"Oh god, what do you want?" Emily said. The last time Andy gave her 'the grin' she had to tell Miranda that Stephen was trying to get the townhouse.

"Well… that was the sexist man in the world and he wants me to go to dinner with him tonight and I was wondering if you didn't mind accompanying Miranda to her dinner tonight in my place." She asked with puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip poked out.

"No! We agreed you would go tonight!" Emily jumped from the arm of the couch.

"Aw come on Em, please?! I really need this!.... Sex dreams…. Miranda!!" Andy pleaded

"I hate your subconscious!" She said with a grunt.

"Yay! I love you Em!" Andy said opening her arms for a hug. Emily reluctantly hugged her.

"Come on Em I'll be there too it'll be fun." Nigel said joining the group hug. He gave them a good squeeze then the broke apart.

"Whatever. Besides we don't even know if Miranda will agree." Emily said.

"Yes she will, she doesn't care who goes as long as there's someone there to do her bidding." Andy pointed out. Emily let out another grunt as she headed to her room to get ready.

"You'd better get ready to six. And make it sexy!" Nigel said going to his room to get ready as well.

"I'm a four!" Andy said walking into her bedroom.

Meanwhile Miranda was going out of her mind she was trying to get ready but each time she put on something the only running though her mind was _'I wonder if Andrea would like it?.... No she wouldn't'. _The girl was accompanying her tonight to her dinner with an up and coming designer, she didn't have a reason for making Andrea accompany her except for the shear fact that she would be seated next to her and to have her company. She didn't know what would come of this but somehow she had to find out if her feelings were, by chance, mutual. She would have to study the young woman and test her reactions to certain things without putting her heart on the line. She had never been heartbroken because she had never loved another person besides her children, she had only married because she didn't like being single and alone. Each man in her life had cared for her and hoped she would care for then eventually but when she never returned their feelings they would get a divorce. She had never felt this way toward someone, nor has someone ever had the power over her that Andrea possessed. Making her weak in the knee with only a glance, begging for some small contact, heart stopping with contact was achieved, or wanting to be the one to put a smile on her face.

Andrea, Emily and Nigel all came out of their rooms at the same time, each looking the other two over and giving a nod of approval.

"I said sexy six, not sex." Nigel said with a laugh.

"You also said I needed to get laid." Andy said with a smirk.

"In that you defiantly will." Emily said raising her eyebrow.

With that they all left, Emily went to Miranda's suite next door, Nigel went to the bar down stairs not wanting to arrive before Miranda, and Andy went to the lobby to wait for her date.

Miranda heard someone come into her suite assuming it was Andrea she walked out of her bedroom and stopped mid step when she came face to face with Emily.

"I was under the impression Andrea was accompanying me tonight." She snapped once she controlled her shock.

"Um, yes well… she had a last minute… thing to attend to so I said I would cover for her." Emily tried to avoid saying Andy had a date knowing Miranda and how she felt about her friend.

Miranda couldn't very well send Emily off that would alert her knowing she only wanted Andrea which would make her suspicious. "Fine." Miranda pursed her lips into a fine line and turned on her heel to get her bag. _'So much for spending three hours picking out the right outfit.' _She thought as they walked out the room and to the elevators. She stepped in and hit the ground floor button and as soon as the doors shut she let out a heavy sigh. The doors opened and she caught sight of a brunette just leaving the front entrance with a man. She couldn't be sure if it was Andrea but it looked like her hair, the lovely long chocolate brown locks she dreamt of running her fingers though whilst locked in a passionate embrace. Miranda shook her head and stepped out of the elevator, she was losing her mind. She walked to the entrance and out to the car feeling Emily's presences caught up with her.

Andrea just stepped out into the lobby when she saw Leon waiting for her. She walked up to him and he stood to greet her. He looked quite handsome in a very expensive suit and shoes his hair was slicked back adding to the whole tall, dark, and handsome concept.

"You look beautiful, si?" he asked. Andy was puzzled that was the second time he had said Si instead of Wi.

"Thank you. Um why do you say Si instead of Wi?" she asked. His expression changed from a smile to a kid that just got caught with its hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I have spent the past two years in Italy some of the language must have, how you say, 'rubbed off'" he explained.

"Oh its fine! I was just wondering." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok good. Now we don't have to be at the dinner until eight so I was wondering if you have had the chance to see the Eiffel tower yet?" he asked.

"No I haven't!" she said her eyes wide with excitement.

"Good, then I shall take you there." He said extending his arm for her to take. They walked outside and got into the back of a car much like Miranda's and along the way Leon would point out buildings and land marks and explain the history behind each. When they arrived at the Eiffel tower they stood a looked at it, they couldn't stay for long because it was nearly eight.

"I have always found this place to be so romantic." Andy said staring at the tower in amazement.

"Wi. If you do not mind, when a man and a woman are both standing in front of a romantic land mark the man has certain obligations to uphold." He said turning toward her. When she turned to question him their lips met in a soft kiss, neither demanding nor sly just a light kiss his tongue lightly touching her top lip then pulling away.

"I don't mind at all." She said with a sly smile.

"Good. Now shall we?" he asked once again extending his arm for her.

"We shall." She said taking it. They headed back to the car and once in she realized something.

"Who are we having dinner with?" she asked.

"Oh it is a business dinner. I am a designer meeting with some people that could further my career." He replied. She gave him a small smile. No matter how much she tried to get away from the fashion world it always seemed to pull her back in even if she just wanted a night off.

………

"Must we be forced to wait all night?" Miranda was getting impatient and it was only five minutes passed eight. Nigel had arrived exactly at eight and Miranda and Emily had arrived fifteen minutes till eight.

………

Leon glided Andy into a high class restaurant with his hand on her lower back as the waiter walked them to their table. '_SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! You have got to be kidding me!!' _

............

Miranda's breath caught in her chest as she noticed the two walking towards her '_There's no way in hell that's possible!!' _Andrea Sachs, her assistant, was walking towards them with peppy la pew feeling up her back.

………

Emily and Nigel's eyes looked as though there were going to pop out of their skulls as Andy walked toward them with Leon right next to her.

'_We're screwed' _ran though both their minds.

………

Miranda got over her shock as soon as she took in what Andrea was wearing. Her dress was black with only thin straps holding it on her shoulders, the front of the dress was hugging her chest perfectly and dipped down reviling a wonderful amount of cleavage. The rest of the dress hugged her every curve and only went mid way down her white thighs. Miranda felt that familiar sting of jealousy and desire run through her body followed by a throb between her thighs making her shift to ease the tension.

………

Andrea saw that Miranda was in a midnight blue off the shoulder number having her white shoulders available for everyone to see, Andrea's dream came back to her in a flash making her gulp and tear her eyes from the older woman. She stopped before they reached to table trying to steady her breathing.

"Is there something wrong?" Leon asked leaning to whisper in her ear. Andrea felt uncomfortable having him so close while Miranda was staring her down.

"You should have told me who we were dinning with." she said trying to focus on anything besides Miranda.

"You know her?" he asked still leaning to close for her comfort.

"Yes." She got the courage and started walking toward the table once more.

Miranda couldn't take her eyes off Andrea, she looked divine her brown hair flowing over her shoulders and resting near her cleavage. It was when she saw Leon lean and whisper in her ear that she reached for her champagne and downed it in one gulp motioning for another to the waiter.

"Ms. Priestly." Leon greeted. Miranda held out her hand and he kissed it. "I would introduce my date but I seems I was just informed that you are already acquainted." He said motioning toward Andrea.

"Yes, Leon, Miranda is my boss." She said as he slid out her chair and she sat directly in front of Miranda. "Miranda" she nodded as he slid the chair beneath her then taking his own seat beside her.

"Andrea." Miranda nodded as well.

Andy smiled at the rest of the table, a wide loving smile, making Miranda wonder if that smile would ever be directed toward her. When Andrea smiled at her it always had a sense of fear and no real meaning behind it. She was brought out of her thoughts by the undeserving man sitting next to Andrea.

"Oh I had no idea! How convenient. We are very sorry we are late, I took Andrea by the Eiffel tower." He said beaming at Miranda.

"I see." Miranda said not taking her eyes from Andrea.

"Yes it's very romantic." Leon said taking Andrea's hand in his own. Miranda's eyes shot down to the conjoined hands willing Andrea to pull away and when she did not the jealousy in Miranda was followed by hurt.

Andrea had lost all courage as soon as Leon sat next to her and started talking. Miranda, once again, was burning her skin when her beautiful blue eyes causing Andy to fidget then freeze when Leon's hand cupped hers. _'He's acting as though we're in a relationship. He probably realizes that I want be here that long and wants to make the most of it.'. _With that she entwined her fingers with his and he responded with a gentle squeeze.

"Emily said you had a 'last minute thing to attend to' so you couldn't make it." Miranda stated.

"Oh! You were supposed to be here as well?" Leon asked as a grin appeared on his face. _'Yes but with me, not you'_ Miranda let a smug smile cross her face with that thought.

"Yes." Andrea didn't feel like talking unless it was needed.

"I guess we were just destined to meet then." Leon smiled and gave her hand another squeeze.

"Yes how romantic!" Nigel piped in. He was going to make either Miranda or Andrea crack if it were the last thing he did. They were in love with each other and even if he refused to tell one how the other felt he was going to still try and make it impossible for them to hide their feelings.

"Yes amazing!" Emily agreed leaning forward to add to the effect. She knew what Nigel was doing and would be damned if she was just going to sit around and let him have all the fun.

"I think we should order now." Miranda said turning to the waiter.

They all ordered and then settled into small talk, Andrea and Miranda didn't talk much as Miranda was too focused on Andrea and Andrea was too focused on trying not to make eye contact with Miranda. When the food arrived Andrea was happy for the distraction, she had noticed Miranda's eyes refusing to leave her so when Miranda focused on her food Andrea let out a small sigh. As they finished their meal conversation started once more, this time Andrea decided to be more involved.

"Leon I have to say, being that Andy is my best friend, you two make a delicious pair." Emily said winking at Andy.

"Yes we do don't we?" He said turning to Andy. He gently touched her cheek then brushed a stray hair behind her ear making her blush.

"Aw how cute!" Nigel said then a sharp pain shot from his ankle "OW!" he screamed reaching toward the area. He turned a glare at Miranda who was the only one who could be responsible for his sudden discomfort. Glaring at Miranda Priestly wasn't a smart thing to do but the woman just kicked him!

"Nigel what on earth! I do not believe the entire restaurant wants to hear your annoying sounds." Miranda snapped.

"I'm sure the entire restaurant would find it interesting to know why I'm forced to make my annoying sounds." He snapped back, also not a smart thing to do but Nigel was the one person Miranda wouldn't fire just because every once in a while he would snap at her. Miranda shot him an 'I'm going to let that slip but watch it' glare.

The kick did what its purpose, Nigel stopped talking about Andrea and Leon being together and with Nigel's cry of pain it snapped Leon away from Andrea. Unfortunately Miranda couldn't reach Emily so she continued to make little comments.

Andrea felt like she was going to lose her mind, Leon touching her and saying things and Miranda staring her down. She eventually couldn't take anymore so she excused herself to the bathroom only to have Leon lean over and kiss her cheek making her whimper as she darted to the bathroom. Once inside she checked to see if anyone was in there when she found on one she let slumped against the wall in defeat.

"So Leon, you are a designer. Did you design that little get up?" Miranda asked gesturing at his suit.

"Yes I did." He stated proudly.

"I see." Miranda said as she looked at the blazer, "I've seen better." She continued giving him her best 'death' stare.

"I…I…um I" he tried to speak. His face fell as if his puppy just died and Miranda rolled her eyes.

"You are too confident in your ability, which hurts your work. I do not mind a little confidence but too much. Not only do you seem too confident in your work but…." She tilted her head in the direction of the bathroom "other aspects of your life. We haven't been here for twenty four hours and you are already cooing over my assistant in front of me, explain." She gestured at him as a sign he should start his babbling.

"Well, I… I um." He tried to compose himself. "Andrea is a lovely woman, I am aware that she will not be in Paris for too long so I would like to make the best of our time together."

"Unacceptable, I have to work with the girl on a daily bases I do not wish to see you fawning over her." She said taking a sip of champagne.

"I do not se-" he stop when he made eye contact with Miranda, instead he turned his attention to Nigel as Emily excused herself.

"I'm going to die!" Andrea told her reflection. "I can't do this!" she had been staring at herself for the past three minutes plotting her escape but each plan would always have the same outcome, Miranda would know she was lying. The bathroom door opened causing her to jump then realizing it was Emily she looked at her in the mirror.

"Must she insist on staring at me the entire time?!" Andrea said.

"Well that's nothing compared to what she just did." Emily murmured.

"What?" Andrea could barely hear what her friend was saying.

"Nothing, just get back out there and continue your date with Leon…" she started.

"Oh god! Leon!"

"Just focus on Leon and ignore Miranda." Emily said turning toward the door again.

"Fine!" she followed her out.

'_Come on Miranda, do something! Trying to get peppy to stop isn't going to help you figure this out. DO SOMETHING!' _Miranda said to herself as Andrea and Emily approached the table. Andrea leaned over and kissed Leon on the cheek whilst cupping her hand over his, Miranda's eyes narrowed as she took in the sight and another small growl made its way from the back of her throat . Great as soon as she gets him to stop Andrea jumps in, Miranda didn't know which she hated more. The table eased back in polite conversation as Miranda screamed to herself with a fake smile settling on her lips.

Finally she got up the courage to try something, she had to make it quick they would be leaving soon and something only Andrea would notice; she held her breath as her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest and slowly eased her foot out of her high heels and crossed the distance to Andrea's leg. Right before she touched the young woman calf she paused '_What the hell am I doing?!' _then _'You only live once Miranda, stop being a wimp!'_ with that she brushed her foot up Andrea's calf to her knee then back down again before returning to her heels. Andrea's leg was warm and smooth, the only thing separating them was Miranda stockings sending yet another wave of desire shooting toward her middle.

The feel of a foot trailing up her lower leg and back down again before disappearing caused Andrea to squeak and freeze, holding her champagne glass near her mouth and stare at Emily with wide eyes. Everyone turned to her, each with a questioning look. _'THAT WAS A WOMAN'S FOOT, I KNOW IT WAS! THE ONLY WOMAN SITTING CLOSE ENOUGH TO DO THAT IS….' _She turned to face Miranda, Miranda didn't look away, both were searching the others eyes. Miranda's head was tilted up, studying Andrea's reaction and not daring to break eye contact. Andrea noticed her eyes seemed to be sparkling with amusement and she was fighting the smile that threaten to curl her lips. _'What's she playing at?' _Andrea asked herself squinting at Miranda _'Is this a sick joke?'. _Leon's voice brought them out of their stare down.

"Right well, I think we should go." He said taking his napkin out of his lap and laying it on the table then motioning for the waiter. "Please put this on my account." He stated getting up and moving to help Andrea out of her chair.

"Thank you." She said getting up but refusing to break eye contact with Miranda. Leon placed his hand once again on her lower back and she turned to Emily and Nigel who had equally confused looks and gave them a nod then turned and let Leon guide her to the door.

Miranda watched Andrea from the corner of her eyes, the girl froze and then turned to face her. Andrea's face was a mixture of emotions, confusion, interest, and… anger? Why was she angry?

"Oh my god what have I done? I give up." she said aloud after a few minutes of looking at the door Andrea had walked out of. She hadn't even noticed Emily's phone vibrate or her lean over to explain to Nigel what just happened.

As Andrea walked out of she took out her phone and immediately texted a confused Emily.

To: Em From: Andy

_She ran her foot up my lower leg! What kinda sick joke she playing at?! I can't handle her screwing with me on top of everything else._

Emily read the text then explained to Nigel what happened and how Andy felt. Then they heard Miranda say that she was giving up.

"Don't." they said in unison. Miranda's head snapped around to them, she hadn't realized she had said that out loud.

"Miranda, I don't want to lose my job… but I think that you shouldn't give up on Andy." Emily wasn't about to stand around and watch them suffer because of unspoken words.

"Excuse me?" Miranda tried to make it as cold as possible but she was actually interested in what Emily had to say.

"Give me your phone Emily." Nigel said holding out his hand, Emily passed him the phone and he gave it to Miranda. Miranda read the text and she felt her heart stop. She rested her head in her hand and quickly handed the phone back.

"Show her Miranda the person, not Miranda the icon." Nigel said. He was good friends with Miranda the person long before she became Miranda the icon, he was sure his friend was still in there that could be the only explanation for why she let him get away with certain things.

"How did you know?" she asked with a sigh. Nigel's ears perked up and Emily started fidgeting. Nigel heard something in Miranda's tone that he hadn't heard in almost fifteen years, sadness and defeat. That gave him all he needed to take charge.

"We will not talk here; we will go back to the hotel and talk." He said getting up and extending his hand for Miranda to take. She let him help her up and escort her to the car with a baffled Emily in toe.

The car ride was silent, Nigel was going over what he was going to tell Miranda and what he wasn't, Emily was dumbfounded, and Miranda was defeated. She didn't understand why Andrea would think she was pulling such a sick and cruel joke on her. Miranda kept thinking about what she had seen in Andrea's eyes, yes there was anger, and confusion but also interest. Why would she be interested if she were angry? There was also something else in her eyes Miranda couldn't place, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure out that other emotion that was floating in the younger woman's chocolate amber eyes. And why were Emily and Nigel both telling her not to give up? How did they know? What did they know that she didn't? Could Andrea possibly feel something for her? No, that text was pure anger, wasn't it? '_I can't take her screwing with me on top of everything else'_ what did she mean by that, what else? Hopefully all these questions and more would be answered once they arrived at the hotel.

Andrea and Leon left the restaurant and he took her to the hotel parting with a gentle peck on the lips then she went to the room, changed and fell on the bed. She was exhausted from thinking too much. Why had Miranda done that? Was she really just screwing with her head? She wouldn't put it past her. The woman was known for being cruel and unusual. But she could have sworn she heard Miranda make a strange noise when she came back from the bathroom and Leon had acted strange after that as well. The feel of Miranda's foot on her leg was still clearly visible to her; it was a soft and gentle touch like a caress, like Miranda was trying to tell her something through a simple touch. That was impossible, Miranda doesn't and never will feel anything toward her and she just needed to get over it. At least that's what she tried to convince herself as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Miranda stepped out of the car and turned to Nigel. From his tone in the restaurant she assumed he was taking charge like he used to do when they were good friends.

"Right, now I suggest you go to your room, change into something more comfortable and we will meet you there in fifteen minutes. And when we get there I expect Mira to be there not Miranda." He used her old nickname to get it across that this was not business it was old friends discussing her dilemma.

"Of course Nigel." Miranda responded as she stepped into the elevator. In truth she missed Nigel the friend and felt bad that they never talked anymore as friends, but hopefully that would change.

Miranda stepped into her suite and went directly for her bedroom closet, comfortable, did she even bring anything comfortable to fashion week? She stripped down her dress and scanned her closet. Deciding on black pen stripped Armani pants and a white blouse.

Emily and Nigel both went to Andy's room to see if she was back, they found her face down on the bed, asleep, and moaning. They both rolled their eyes and looked at each other saying 'I don't even want to know what's going on in her subconscious' then headed for their bedrooms. Emily settled on a blue sun dress and Nigel on black dress pants and a shirt.

Miranda heard Emily and Nigel enter her room just as she was opening the doors to her bedroom, they were deep in conversation and Miranda couldn't help be eavesdrop.

"Why am I here again?" Emily asked Nigel as she looked around to see any sign of Miranda.

"Because we have to do something, we can't just sit around and let Miranda think she doesn't have a chance." He replied sitting on the couch.

"Yes but why am I here? You were her friend I'm just her 'incompetent' assistant." She said joining him.

"I'll explain everything when she gets out here. But let me do the talking, we aren't going to tell Miranda everything we are just going to tell her what she needs to hear, the truth but not too much of it. The rest she is going to have to find out on her own." He said. With that Miranda opened the door and walked into the living room where they were.

"Mira I presume?" Nigel said getting up and going to the mini bar and pouring three glasses of wine.

"Yes Nigel." Miranda said sitting in the arm chair in front of the couch and rolling her eyes. Emily started fidgeting as soon as she walked in. Nigel handed them both a glass of wine then sat beside Emily.

"Emily would you relax? She's not going to fire you for helping her." Nigel said with a smirk.

"Shut up Nigel." Emily shot him a cold look.

"It's true Emily I'm not going to fire you. As far as I'm concerned you are off the clock which means you may speak to me as a… friend." Miranda said. She was being nice, like she used to before becoming the 'Ice queen'. She watched as Emily's eyes grew wide then slowly returned to normal.

"Yes Miranda." She said out of habit. Miranda rolled her eyes as turned her attention back to a smirking Nigel.

"Ok Mira here we go. First I would like to explain that Emily and I are two of the three people in this world that can actually read you. The third being, of course, our lovely Andrea." He smirked and continued. "I myself read you as a friend so I sense when you are happy or unhappy, Emily reads you as an assistant meaning she knows when you need something or wants something, as for Andrea she reads you better than anyone. She knows your every emotion, she knows what you are going to say or do before you do and she anticipates your every whelm. Unfortunately for you the only thing she can't read about you is the fact you are in love with her." He stopped waiting for Miranda's reaction. She was stunned to say the least but she gave him a look and wave saying 'You caught me, continue'.

"Andy is very…" he searched for the right word "naïve. She doesn't see what's staring her right in the face. She's lost a lot of people in her past year; a boyfriend and two of her closest friends but fortunately she gained me and Emily. Mira, although you are unaware of what I'm about to tell you it is true." He leaned in to emphasize the importance "You have almost lost Andrea twice in the past year. The first was last year here in Paris, she was upset about what you did to me and was ready to hand in her resignation, I stopped her by telling her that I understood why you did it. The seconded time was six months ago and the reason for that I will not be telling you. If you want to know that reason I suggest you ask her yourself. But also Emily and I both agree that you may be in danger of losing her now, third time's the charm." He said leaning back in the chair once more letting the words sink in.

Miranda felt as though she had been punched in the stomach, she had no idea she had almost lost Andrea once much less twice and now she might actually lose her. Miranda felt terrified, losing Andrea would kill her she was sure of it. Not seeing her every day, not having her by her side, not hearing her soft giggles coming from the outer office, not hearing her say 'Good morning, Miranda' with real meaning unlike other people, not hearing her voice at all, she would lose her mind. Nigel and Emily watched as Miranda's breathing became faster and more urgent and her pupils get large with fright.

"Miranda calm down." Emily said bring her out of her hell hole. She'd never seen Miranda like this before, scared and weak all because of her best friend. That was the moment she looked at Miranda as a person and not the icon.

"What do I do?" was all she could manage to say.

"Well that depends…" Emily started looking at Nigel begging him to take over once again.

"If you were to get Andrea how would you treat the relationship?" Nigel jumped in.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"Mira, Andy is my best friend I'm protective and so is Emily when it comes to her. I know firsthand how it is to be in a same sex relationship. There are things to consider and go over. So before you try to get Andy I would like to know what you are going to do once you have her." Nigel stated. Miranda had put a lot of thought into that mostly when she couldn't fall asleep at night thinking about Andrea, she would let herself think about that small possibility that if she ever got Andrea how would it work.

"Well… it would be like a normal relationship. I don't care what the public would think about it. If I have her then nothing else matters. As for my girls they know, they noticed that I could focus on things and eventually started to ask questions, I had to confide in someone so I told them and they loved the idea. After a while they actually started to stop Andrea when she would bring the book and ask her questions." Miranda smiled when she thought about that. The girls really did want her to be happy and after asking Andrea questions they said they liked her and if she didn't do something soon they were going to lock them in a closet.

Emily put her hand over her month and let a small gasp escape, hearing Miranda say that nothing mattered as long as she had Andrea made her feel tears form in her eyes. Miranda really was in love with Andy, knowing this she just wanted to run back to the room and tell Andrea, but she wanted Andrea and Miranda to discover the others feelings on their own, she watched too many romantic movie. Despite all that had been said so far neither her nor Nigel had given away that Andrea felt the same, they were only encouraging Miranda to pursue their best friend, which was the only way Andy would ever come to realize Miranda's feelings. Although she was loving and caring she was still insecure.

"Judging by Ems tearful reactions I'd say you have both our approvals." Nigel said glancing at Emily who gave a quick nod.

"Well that's wonderful but we still have one problem; Andrea feels nothing for me, and she thinks I'm screwing with her head." Miranda said.

"We'll take care of that, and don't think what happened was bad I'm sure it just shocked her." Emily said. She was slowly becoming more comfortable around Miranda but she knew that while she was on the clock she shouldn't change the way she acted or Miranda might reconsider opening up about Andy.

"As for her not feeling the same way, Mira you got to take risks in order to be happy. Be nicer to her, show her you care and for god's sake tell her about yourself. She needs to see the real you." Nigel said. "Letting certain people in that are close to you doesn't hurt, she won't hurt you. And if you don't want to lose her you would take advantage of the fact that we are in one of the most romantic places in the world." He finished.

"But… isn't she straight?" Miranda was beginning to feel like a high school student trying to get her friend to 'hook her up' with her crush.

"Andy believes as long as you love them nothing should matter." Emily reassured her. '_My god I'm reassuring Miranda Priestly, someone pinch me.' _

"She's a very bright girl." Miranda stated.

"Yes, now it's getting late you should get some rest. You have to win our little Andy's heart and you have less than six days to do it." Nigel said getting up from the couch and returning the three now empty wine glasses to the sink near the mini bar. Emily got up as well and smoothed out her dress.

"Thank you, Nigel." Miranda said getting up and kissing his cheek.

"Of course, Mira." He said.

"And… Thank you Emily." Miranda said moving to kiss her cheek.

"Ye- N-… Of course Miranda." She shuddered. Miranda allowed her lips to curl in a small smile as she walked them to the door, neither noticed as they were too lost in their own thoughts '_She said thank you! To me! I always knew I liked her.' _Emily thought. _'Now thats the Mira I know and love.' _Nigel thought.

They reached the door and walked out both telling Miranda goodnight and receiving a nod in return, as they walked to their room next door Nigel said.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you put something her wine." Emily replied.

"No, but that woman right there is the person behind the mask that people never see, you should feel special." He said with a smirk.

"I do, but if that's what I get and I'm nothing but her employee and she's in love with Andy then Andy's going to be thrown for a loop." She said as they entered the suite.

"Our little Andy's going to have a very interesting week." He said kissing her cheek. They said their goodnights and went to their rooms, both falling to sleep as soon as they hit the pillow.

* * *

** I'm not sure when i'll be updateing next but rest assured I will be updateing :) I have three other stories im working on besides this one and Ladies in Charge *shy smile* I really love this couple and i got a lot of ideas. I'm not sure when i will be posting the other stories but it will most likely be soon. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys :)**


	3. Early Risers

Miranda couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Andrea and how she was going to 'win her heart'. A few times she almost talked herself out of the whole thing, but then she would close her eyes and be met by familiar doe-like brown eyes and that sweet smile that made her heart melt and she was totally convinced it was worth it. By four a.m. she had had it, she needed to be around people; tired of the walls closing in around her she needed to be around people she could trust, people that were right next door. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, rubbed her eyes and lifted herself up pushing toward the bathroom. She took a long shower and stepped out, hair dripping wet and slicked back, and reached for her robe. She walked into the walk-in closet and picked out a dark black skirt, gold low cut blouse, matching underwear and black pumps. After dressing herself, she moved back to the bathroom doing her hair and makeup then, once satisfied, she put on her heels and grabbed a black leather jacket checking the time, which was now five thirty, and walked next door hoping someone would be awake. She knocked twice and heard footsteps, saying a silent prayer that it wasn't Andrea she stepped back as the door opened.

Emily's eyes widen and she took a moment to pull herself together before saying her usual "Yes Miranda."

Miranda rolled her eyes and let out a sigh saying "You're not on the clock Emily, not yet at least. I hope I didn't wake anyone." She took in the redhead's appearance, she was in a olive green dress that stopped right at her knees, very professional and classy.

"No of course not," she said stepping to the side letting Miranda in and closing the door before continuing. "I always get up at four thirty and Nigel has always been an early riser," she said leading the way to the living room where Nigel was sitting on the couch reading French _Runway. _

"So I'm guessing Andrea is the sleeping beauty." Miranda said before she could stop herself. Nigel smirked and Emily beamed from ear to ear.

"Some might say that," Nigel said putting the magazine on the coffee table then getting up and kissing Miranda's cheek and adding "Good morning, Mira," before gesturing to the couch opposite his. Miranda sat down and Emily stood debating whether to sit with Nigel or Miranda then with a shrug saying 'what the hell, I'm feeling adventurous' she sat next to Miranda expecting her to visually tense but instead she received a small smile, throwing her for yet another loop.

"So Mira, I'm guessing you couldn't sleep because of a certain 'sleeping beauty'," Nigel said sipping his coffee. Emily suddenly gasped and turned to Miranda saying.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes," Miranda said amused. Emily shot from her seat and darted for the kitchen.

"You're right. Is she ever going to relax around me?" Miranda said to Nigel while gesturing in the direction that Emily had disappeared in.

"Eventually. So what's on your mind?" Nigel asked. Emily then reappeared carrying a mug of coffee which she handed to Miranda.

"It's not Starbucks but I hope you like it," she said with a shy smile. Miranda took a sip and was shocked that it tasted better than Starbucks although she would never admit it to anyone.

"It's perfect," she said making the English woman beam once again as Emily reclaimed the seat next to her boss.

"Did you leave any for sleeping beauty?" Nigel asked Emily and Miranda rolled her eyes, they, especially Nigel, were never going to let her live that down.

"I put on another pot for her," Emily replied.

"Now Mira?" Nigel said turning back to Miranda.

"Well… if Emily here can't get relaxed around me then how can Andrea possibly… you know," she said waving her hand toward him.

"Get relaxed enough to fall in love with you?" he pushed.

"Yes!" she snapped.

Just then a door opened behind Nigel and a newly awake Andrea stumbled out. Her hair was frizzy and her eyes only half open, she wore a purple gown with pink lace outlining the bottom where it stopped on her upper thigh, the top dipped down revealing a considerable amount of cleavage causing familiar shockwaves to stall Miranda's system before it jumped into over drive in the desire department.

"GOD, IF I HAVE ONE MORE FUCKING DREAM I'M GOING TO HANG MYSELF WITH A CERULEAN BLUE SWEATER!!!! I NEED COFFEE!!" Andrea screamed without looking at them making Emily and Nigel jump and Miranda stare in shock, then she turned and stomped into the kitchen. Apparently she hadn't noticed Miranda which made them wonder what would happen next.

They heard a yelp then Andrea yell back to Nigel and Emily "PLEASE TELL ME I'M DREAMING AGAIN!" she had just realized that there were three people sitting in the living room and one had silver hair.

"Sorry, Six!" Nigel yelled back.

"I have too this is too good," Emily whispered to Nigel.

"If you must, you must," he said with a smirk

"Sexy outfit!" Emily yelled to the kitchen sitting up straight and waiting.

Another yelp was heard then Andrea darted from the kitchen holding a coffee mug running to her bedroom saying "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" the entire way then slamming the door shut.

Emily and Nigel fell to the side with laughter while Miranda stared at the closed door. She had to admit that was funny but she was too confused to laugh. Andrea hadn't noticed her when she walked out and she said something about a dream and the cerulean blue sweater then, when she realized Miranda was there, she asked if she was dreaming again. What the hell weren't Nigel and Emily telling her?!

"Are you two done yet?" she asked.

"Uh, oh no, I refuse to talk to Miranda, bring Mira back," Nigel said snapping out of his amusement.

"Fine," Miranda said crossing her arms over her chest.

"There we go, Mira always did like to pout," He said wiping the amused tears from his eyes.

"Oh I have an idea!" Emily said shooting up from falling back on the couch.

"Oh god!" Nigel said.

"Why do you always say that when I get ideas?"

"Because half the time they cause me bodily harm."

"One time! One, and that wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know Andy was deadly when you scare her?"

"She popped me in the eye, Em! Do you remember how much makeup I had to put on to cover up the black eye?"

"Yes and half that makeup was mi-." She stopped and they both turned to Miranda who had her hand over her mouth trying to hold back laughter and failing miserably. They broke into a giggle fit as well.

Andrea stood in the door of her room stunned. Oh now she was sure she was dreaming, Miranda Priestly and her friends were all giggling. _'There's no way that's normal,'_ she thought. She had come out to borrow one of Emily's belts and stopped dead in her tracks. Miranda was laughing, she had a beautiful laugh, hand over her mouth trying to conceal it, eyes tightly clinched together in yet another failed attempt to hide it. Sudden angry boiled under her skin, she wanted to be the one to make Miranda laugh, no one made Miranda laugh a real laugh with meaning, but she wanted to be the one to make it happen. But Emily and Nigel had beat her to it, they were making Miranda laugh, making her be Miranda the person not the icon. She was showing them her true self, not Andy. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to break up this little giggle fit …" Her voice filled with jealousy and rage, she turned a glare on Emily. "Emily, I'm borrowing one of your belts," she finished stomping into Emily's room anger clearly written on her face and slammed the door behind her. Everyone jumped at her sudden anger and looked at each other with confusion.

"What's your idea, Emily?" Miranda asked staring at the master bedroom door waiting for Andrea to reappear.

"Well you need to show Andy your true self but to do that you need to earn her personal trust, you already have her professional trust , the only way you are going to get that is if you get her to relax around you and there's only two things that make Andy relaxed; Me and Nigel and…" Emily started, staring at the door to her room with interest.

"Alcohol. And we are taking Andy out tonight to a bar, you should come with us." Nigel finished mimicking Emily's expression.

"Good idea, Em," Miranda said just as Andy was storming out of Emily's room. Nobody but Andy noticed Miranda calling Emily by her nickname which made Andy speed up and dart back into her room once again slamming her door.

'_SHE CALLED HER EM! SHE DOESN'T EVEN CALL ME ANDREA, SHE SAYS IT LIKE AHN-DRAY-AH. THOSE THREE SEEM LIKE THE BEST OF FRIENDS.' _She felt like her heart was breaking, the woman she was in love with was acting comfortable with everyone but her. Why didn't Miranda act like that around her? Yes, Emily and Nigel had been with Miranda longer, but hadn't she proven herself? After all Andy had done for her, the editor would only act like her true self around Emily and Nigel. No matter how hard the brunette tried she knew Miranda would never let her in, never let Andy make her laugh, never tell her about herself, and most of all never return her feelings, or so she thought.

"I…um I'm going to check on Andy," Emily said getting up, walking to Andrea's bedroom door and opening it, slipped inside closing it behind her.

Andy heard her door and turned to face the redhead she knew was standing there.

"What do you want?" Andy asked in a cold tone.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Emily sounded concerned.

"Oh nothing! Just you, Miranda and Nigel seem like you're 'B-F-F's." Her voice plated with jealousy.

"Andy, calm down. You don't know what was going on."

"You're right, I walk out and Miranda, the woman I'm having feelings for, is opening up to you and Nigel. She called you Em!"

Emily's eyes grew wide, she hadn't noticed Miranda use her nickname, she knew now how Andy felt. In the past year the two women had developed a bond helping each know how the other would react to certain things and their feelings that went with them.

"Oh Andy!" Emily stepped closer to her. "Miranda was laughing at _you_ popping Nigel in the eye."

"What?" she didn't know what Emily was talking about but she had a feeling that she was about to regret being jealous and blowing up at her best friend.

"Nigel said something about how every time I get ideas he gets hurt and then he brought up when I made him sneak up on you last Halloween while you were going through the closet and you got so scared you decked him," Emily said with a chuckle.

"Oh my god. She thought what I did was funny?" Andrea knew she was beaming. This meant that she really was the reason Miranda was laughing.

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, Em, I'm so sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course! You look great by the way," Emily said turning and opening the door.

……..

Miranda watched as Emily opened Andy's door and disappeared inside. A part of her wished she could be the one to calm Andrea down and lift her spirits but she knew that if everything happened the way she hoped, by the end of the week she would be able to make Andrea feel better in a different way than Emily ever could. Miranda smirked at that thought then turned to Nigel.

"Do you really think Andrea will relax around me tonight?"

"Yes, we will put a few drinks in her before we meet you in the lobby. That should help some, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be polite to her today. Show her that you want to be closer to her, that you want her to relax around you. Just be nicer around her," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"But then she might think I want to be her friend." This was getting ridiculous, Miranda Priestly is acting like a high schooler with her first crush!

Nigel chuckled, he knew this was new for Miranda, she was used to _men_ seeking _her_ out, not her seeking someone, much less a woman, out. "Well, a good relationship starts with friendship."

"Yes, but I've spent my entire life looking for Andrea and now I _might _be able to have her; if she'll have me, so I don't want to waste anymore time." _'I'm going to kill the twins for making me watch all those romantic movies with them.'_

"Well, plant a big one on her and see what happens." Nigel chuckled, he knew what would happen; Andrea would be shocked but then gladly melt into the embrace; however, he could tell Miranda still had her doubts about Andrea's feelings so that wasn't going to happen.

"Nigel, really. Be serious. My foot touched her leg and she thought I was messing with her, think about what would happen if I did that."

"Just let your heart lead you." He said and heard Andrea's door open behind him.

Emily walked out followed by Andrea, Miranda took in her outfit; black pin striped pants, white shirt with the collar a royal blue, matching pin striped blazer, four inch heels and Emily's belt, both in the same shade of blue. She was breathtaking, classically sexy and all around beautiful. Miranda couldn't help but stare.

As soon as Andrea exited the room she felt Miranda's eyes on her, at first she thought she was just examining her outfit, but her gaze didn't have the usual coldness behind it, instead Andy could swear there was warmth in the normally icy blue eyes. Andy shook it off as a figment of her imagination and grabbed her blackberry which she had stuck in the back pocket of her pants when she went to get Emily's belt. She turned her attention away from Miranda and looked at the schedule for the day, it seemed as though Miranda was free until lunch which she was having with Irv, then a fashion show and the after party, overall her day wasn't that busy which was a shocker.

Miranda watched as Andrea went through her schedule, she seemed confused by the day's events or lack thereof. Miranda had asked Emily to shorten her day's appointments so she could enjoy her time in Paris. Last year had been dreadful , so this year she wanted to do her job but also relax, and now she could possibly spend that free time with Andrea. She let her lips curl into a small smirk and looked at Emily and Nigel, she had an idea.

"Well, if I remember correctly I have the morning free. Would anyone be interested in having breakfast with the 'Ice Queen'?" She shot Emily and Nigel a look and nodded toward Andrea who hadn't heard her, with that motion it said 'Don't, I want her only.' Emily and Nigel smirked and looked at Andrea who was still staring at the tiny screen now going through the entire week's schedule trying to figure out why Miranda seemed to have more time to herself than usual.

"Well, Emily and I have already eaten, but sleeping beauty here hasn't," he said his smirk turning into a wide grin when Miranda shot him a cold look.

"Yeah, Andy, you need to eat something," Emily said nudging Andrea's arm making her come out of her self- inflicted concentration.

"Huh?" she said her head shooting up to look at the three other people in the room. She really wasn't that curious about the schedule but she needed a distraction from Miranda's low cut blouse that was begging her to stare at the exposed skin.

Emily and Nigel looked at Miranda, this was going to be her first step and she was going to have to take it. Miranda took a deep breath, she had to be nice in asking, she also had to be relaxed and make it clear that she really did want to have breakfast with Andrea. She stood, straightening her shirt, and casually walked up to Andrea.

Andy's eyes widen as Miranda stood and walked toward her, immediately she feared for her job, well being, and life. But that soon disappeared when she looked into Miranda's eyes. Once again there was no trace of coldness but instead warmth with trace elements of something else Andrea couldn't quite place, seemed like, fear? No, what would she have to fear?

Rejection, Miranda was scared Andrea would make up an excuse to not have breakfast with her. '_My god! It's just breakfast! It's not like you're asking her to the prom, it's just breakfast not a date. Oh hell! It might as well be a date, seeing as how I'm going to be attempting to get to know her and maybe even… flirt.' _Miranda stopped right in front of Andrea and looked into her eyes trying to pour meaning into what she was about to ask.

"Would you care to have breakfast with me?" For some reason she didn't have to hide the cold tone in her voice, when she looked into those brown doe-like eyes she was immediately flooded by warmth.

"I would love too," Andrea replied without hesitation, although she was shocked she jumped at the chance to spend time with Miranda.

"Wonderful!" Miranda exclaimed with real enthusiasm, making Nigel and Emily grin ear to ear and Andrea to frown in confusion.

"Well… you two have fun," Nigel encouraged with a wink in Andrea's direction.

"I'll call the car," Miranda informed turning and walking toward the door. "I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes," she finished reaching the door and walking out.

"Oh. My. God!" Andrea stated staring at the closed door to their suite.

"Looks like you're about to become friendly with the devil, Six." Nigel joked crossing his legs with an accomplished look on his face.

"I'm terrified!" She choked, unmoving.

"Oh come on she's nothing but a pussy cat," He purred with a chuckle.

"Yeah, if she's just a little nice to me then you're going to have the time of your life, Andy." Emily said walking over to sit on the couch.

"But….but….but, I didn't do anything! What if she's going to fire me?!" Andy screeched.

"She's not firing you! Did she look like she was going to fire you?" Emily asked rolling her eyes. _'And you did do something, you made her fall in love with you.' _Emily loved Andy like a sister but she couldn't help noticing the girl was very naïve and insecure, not to mention blind when it came to Miranda's feelings toward her.

"Well… no, but…" Andy started.

"Maybe she just wants to get to know you! Honestly, Andy, trust us!" Emily interrupted.

"Fine!" Andy shot back, and then ran into her room to grab her purse.

………..

Miranda walked back to her suite, or rather jogged back, while texting her driver, slid the card in the slot, pushed the door open and kicked it closed then dashed to her room. She stopped in the bathroom and looked herself over; if she changed it would alert Andrea but then again was that a good thing or a bad thing. She let out a frustrated sigh, '_why must love be so damn complicated?'_ she thought while fluffing her hair, she then touched up her makeup and stepped back to, once again, take in her appearance. She frowned; did she always look this cold? Miranda grabbed her makeup bag, once again, looking for something that made her look halfway human. She came up empty, making a mental note to order more natural makeup. She walked from her bathroom into her bedroom, glancing at the clock on her side table, noticing that she had two minutes to get to the lobby she broke into a sprint grabbing her purse as she neared the door. Closing the door behind her, she high-stepped it to the elevator, pressing the button she tapped her foot as she waited.

Andrea stepped out of the suite, Emily gave her a wink while closing the door, she fiddled with her blazer sleeve as she walked down the hallway toward the elevators. She noticed the first elevator closing from the corner of her eye so she continued to walk past until she heard her name being called.

Miranda's hand slammed on the 'open door' button when she saw a flash of brown hair walk by her elevator. "Andrea!" she called. Andrea's head whipped up and her hand stalled on her cuff, her eyes widened in shock.

"There's no use in taking separate elevators when we are going to the same place," Miranda continued shifting to allow Andrea to enter beside her.

"Um… uh… right." Andrea stuttered stepping in with her head held down, the floor suddenly becoming exceedingly interesting. She had only ridden in the elevator with Miranda one other time and had almost jumped out of her skin the entire time, at least that time she knew that once they got out she would be separated from Miranda and would be able put some distance between herself and the older woman but now even when they got out of the elevator she would have to sit in the car with her and have breakfast with her.

Miranda studied the girl in the elevator door reflection, she was clearly nervous and confused but all Miranda could think about was pushing her against the wall and covering those full lips with her own. All she would have to do is hit the emergency stop, there weren't any cameras in the elevators because the hotel insured customer privacy, and even if there were cameras the people watching would get a nice show. Miranda smirked and a small snort escaped, Andrea's attention was brought to the older woman by the sound, Miranda just shifted her balance from her left foot to her right while still studying the girl whose head was turned staring at her.

'_Did Miranda just snort?' _Andrea thought to herself. She only meant to glance at her boss but when your boss happens to be the most beautiful woman in the world glancing is not an option. She could stare at Miranda all day that is only if she didn't get caught; she didn't want to know what Miranda would say if she knew she was staring at her. Andrea guessed that Miranda would be a little creeped out, as any other person would be. Andrea sighed and shifted her glaze to the elevator panel that said they were two floors away from the lobby, then she focused on the elevator doors where she locked eyes with Miranda. Her breath caught, as it normally did when she dared to look into the hidden depths of the icy blue eyes, there was something different about the editor's eyes, it seemed as though she could see more than she was acquainted with, the carefully constructed walls were gone. It was then that Andrea realized nothing about this breakfast was professional, it was all personal, and she wasn't about to do one thing that would send Miranda's walls slamming up. She had to show Miranda she could be trusted, and she wouldn't hurt her; she knew that it had to have taken a lot for Miranda to take the walls down, that meant there was something more, she didn't know what, but there was more.

Miranda shifted when Andrea held her glaze, she saw the girl's eyes widen a bit as though she had discovered something precious. What did the brunette see in her, Miranda's eyes? The editor knew she was vulnerable, she always was when it came to Andrea.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry for the delay (please don't kill me). I know this chapter isn't long and for that I'm sorry as well. Please review they are the best! I love all my readers! Thanks to my beta quiethearted! Such a big help! Again REVIEW!! **

**Liz-**


End file.
